1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic door frame and a method of mounting the same, and more particularly to a door frame structure which may be easily assembled and mounted on the wall after installation of a threshold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a general rule, before mounting a door frame, which may be made of plastics, aluminum or wood, a door hole is formed at a .selected position of the wall. Metal sheets or plates (also known as hook clamps) are embedded at the rear side of the door frame to secure it to the wall. As for the conventional method of mounting the door frame, it essentially consists of providing a door hole in the wall, fitting an inverted-U shaped door frame provided with metal sheets or plates in the door hole and securing the door frame to the wall by means of the metal sheets or plates, and laying a threshold after the door frame is fitted in place. In the conventional method, the concrete used to lay the threshold after the door frame is mounted may stain the door frame and it is troublesome to clean up. Besides, there are usually gaps or clearances formed between the door frame and the wall which need to be filled up with concrete. Undue filling work may cause pressure on the door frame which may tend to deform in shape, and is hence unable to match a door to be hinged thereon.